hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Ayla Fyfe
"That's the thing about about people who mean everything they say. They think everyone else does too." Ayla, a big trouble maker of school Noto. She is known well by the dean, and is almost always in trouble every day. Personality Ayla is a very laid back person, however she tends to have anger issues when it comes to people bothering her or if she notices something wrong in her view. She is the type of person who says what's on her mind, is not scared to say it in front of people who are "bigger" than her. For this reason, she is seen as a trouble maker, since it usually leads her into arguments. She has quite a grey personality and because of it, it's hard to get close to Ayla unless she allows it and among other things. Academically, she is pretty intelligent. Ayla's most defining trait of her personality is that she is impulsive. Ayla has been through a lot of horrible things in the past. At one point in time something triggered Ayla to release a wave of energy on campus. It was said that people who felt it, felt a hint of death. The cause is still unknown. Ayla doesn't want to be anyone's savior or a hero. She rather help people if there is a common factor. History Anahi (Ayla) had a very rough child hood. Her parents were slaves, it was noticeable because of their brand on their hands. Other kids who saw the brand would tend to usually poke fun at Anahi. Most kids who attended school, their parents were workers. It was pretty uncommon if not rare. Eventually, she'd walk to school in hopes things would die down, but they just kept on spreading. Most of her earlier school days were like this. War broke out as the years went by. Around the age of 15, she witnessed her parents murdered in front of her. It was her parents sacrifice to save her. This was just about killing people, children included. Anahi was the only survivor of her village, she saw bodies from both parties. She was alone and had no one. Anahi found an acceptance letter to Noto for a person named Ayla Fyfe. She stole the identity of this person. This was the only proof of existence she had. She found and raised in an orphanage after the events of things where she then ran away from the orphanage. Ayla eventually ran and ran and passed out from exhaustion and hunger. She was founded by Yoru Hikaru. Yoru saw the letter of acceptance, believing this person was Ayla Fyfe. It just so happened she had the ability to be a summoner too. Ayla was taken back to the orphanage until of age. Years went on, and Ayla joined the military where she served for a few years as a infantry. Ayla is very skilled with bladed objects and the bo-staff. It is what she specialized in. Ayla now attends Noto. While she did meet Yoru before, the memory of the event is actually quite hazy to Ayla. She's always had the feeling that they've met before but never confronted. To this day, Ayla Fyfe is her permanent identity. Goals; nothing apparent from wanting to have possession of most if not all weapon sets (which would obviously require Ayla to get stronger as well). Eventually making a high-end mercenary team, with each member specializing in a specific weapon. Plot (ignore) Relationships *'Airi': Her Hyoru, and partner in crime. They are a like and such way that they can relate to almost everything between them. They share a very close bond. Airi is Ayla's catalyst for many things. Airi is one of the only people Ayla trusts and is super close to. She is the only person to know the truth about Ayla's name. People often question Ayla why does an "angel" have red eyes? Trivia *Student at Noto *Enjoys walking *Favorite color is Red *Eats a Passion Fruit every day *Bo-staff is her favorite weapon Category:Character Category:Noto Category:PC Category:Female